Without Piper's Presence
by rw89
Summary: Piper has been killed and Prue can hardly stand the site of Phoebe because it hurts too much to see her. Phoebe is lost without either of her sisters by her side - how will they cope? (short) Final Part up - sorry it's late.
1. Part 1

Hey Guys,

It's been a while since I wrote anything for so I thought I better give ya'll a little something. Hope you like it….

* * *

**Without Piper's Presence – PART 1**

It had never rained like this before. It never would again. None of the people standing there wanted to be where they were; yet each and everyone one of them found themselves paralysed. Two young women in particular. Sisters. People would have thought the sisters would be holding each other close, crying together. But it seemed as though these two were scared of each other. Too scared to touch the other in case they too, would disappear. Every one of the mourners felt the sickly feeling of the cold rain cascading down their cheeks, mixing with their warm tears. Everyone seemed to notice the rain. Everyone, that is, except for the two young sisters. They just glared at the hole in the ground as if it had committed a crime worse than one can imagine. The box that hovered above it seemed to make everyone watching hold their breath, as if it's descend would mark the end of everything. For the sisters, maybe it did. Suddenly the box was lowered into the seemingly bottomless pit. Mud, dirt and flowers were thrown in an attempt to hurriedly hide it.

This box, wasn't just a box, though. In the depths of the cold-hearted tomb lay a person, so special god himself couldn't have created her. An angel. An angel to the sisters, to everyone. She had been the peacemaker between the two women, the one person that could hold the family together. Now that she was gone, the family was rapidly falling apart.

The eldest, Prue, was mad. She didn't know why, but deep inside of her, she wished it was Phoebe that had died, not Piper. For this, she couldn't look at her sister. She didn't know if she could even look at her ever again. The guilt was consuming her, for just this one feeling. Ever since Piper's death, she had been unable to lock eyes with her sister without throwing anger towards her. She never stared long enough to see the damage she had done. It was too painful. It was painful to think. It was painful to be. It was painful to know. It was pain.

Phoebe gasped as the cold wind mixed with rain blew gently in her face. It stung her eyes, threatening to let her tears fall. She had held them for so long, knowing that if she let them go, she wouldn't be able to hold herself together anymore. She didn't deserve to fall apart. Not after what she had done. She was too terrified to even look her big sister in the face. Phoebe felt her throat constrict as she heard Piper's favorite song begin to blare into her ear. It was painful…

She cried. Finally losing the battle. She turned slowly to face Prue, desperate for even the tiniest bit of comfort or warmth but felt her heart falter when she received an evil glare from her big sister. Why did everything have to go wrong? Her confidant was gone, and her protector was too ashamed to even offer her comfort through the smallest glance. Prue just walked away from her sister without looking back.

Phoebe shook. She wasn't sure whether it was the bitterness of the rain that made her shake, or the bitterness of her sister. She wished Piper were there. But Piper wasn't. She let the tears fall as memories flooded her mind. Phoebe shivered. She wanted to be sick. The pain was too much for her to handle. It was one thing facing her best friend's death with a sister by her side, but facing it alone was just unbearable. She could feel her sister's eyes on her. She knew Prue wanted her gone. So unable to take it any longer, she dragged her emotionally beaten and exhausted body away from the site that was now engraved into her memory.

Prue stared as her sister walked away. Her exhaustion was obvious as her shoulders slouched dramatically in front of her. Prue shook her head slightly to rid her eyes of the site. She was so confused. She hated Phoebe. No she didn't. She hated that it was Piper that was gone. But Phoebe was the reason Piper was gone. She hated Phoebe. She fell to her knees crying pushing her hands through her hair trying to drown the thoughts swimming through her mind. Her tears were unstoppable. She didn't want to hate Phoebe. She loved Phoebe. Phoebe was her baby. So was Piper, but Piper was dead, and Phoebe wasn't. She couldn't think. She wouldn't. Raising her head she looked as the man threw the last bit of soil over her sister's grave. She started to shake vigorously as her tears fell like fast flowing rivers.

Phoebe jumped when the thunder roared. She hated storms. It was then and only then she felt the rain beating down so harshly. She felt it on her face, on her clothes, even inside her. Her breathing became ragged and her tears flowed faster as she heard another crack of thunder. Storms were what Phoebe feared more than anything. But on that day, her fear had to take a step back; it had been replaced with reality. The reality of her only comfort being gone. Gone for good, gone forever. She needed Piper!!! She thought about all the things Piper done in her life. There was no way that she would have survived without Piper. Not a chance. Lifting her head slowly her eyes widened.  
"PIPER!" She screamed before breaking into a run. She could see her. She was right there. Almost within her grasp. She was running away from her. "N…no…no…P...Pip…Piper! COME BACK!" He voice was hoarse. "P..please, c…come back, i…I can't… l…live w…without y…you!" She collapsed to the floor; unable to move she cried and screamed for the one that was gone.

Prue could see the figure on the floor. She knew from instinct it was Phoebe. "Shit." She cursed. Her heart skipped a beat when she noticed the lack of movement from her sister. She pulled up to the side of the road and hurriedly fiddled with her door, desperately trying to get it open. She may be mad at Phoebe, but she wasn't about to lose another sister. "Phoebe!" She yelled as she ran to her baby. Dropping to her knees she fumbled as she pulled her sister over so she could see her face. It felt as though she'd been swimming in a lake. Every part of her body was soaking and shivering. Prue could see her chin shaking uncontrollably, almost as if she was trying to talk, but wasn't succeeding. Pushing her sisters hair from her face she began talking to her.

"Pheebs…Phoebe, open you're eyes damn it!"

Phoebe could hear a voice. She recognized it. It was shouting at her, but she didn't want to listen to it. She wanted Piper. "Piper!" She cried out weakly, desperation evident in her voice.

Prue felt the tug on her heartstrings but tried to ignore it as she concentrated on her sister. "Phoebe! LOOK AT ME!" She felt her baby sister's body stiffen in response to her raised voice. She watched as Phoebe seemed to tighten her eyes shut. The tears began to fall once again in response to her sister's reaction. "Go away!" Phoebe tried to scream at Prue weakly hitting her with her fists. "PIPER!" Came the pitiful scream following. Prue began to rock her sister trying to shelter her with her own body as both sisters wept uncontrollably. Another crack of thunder sounded in the sky as Phoebe began to struggle and scream hysterically for the sister she could not have. Prue did her best to comfort her, but she just couldn't calm her baby sister's erratic breathing. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her cell phone.

"Andy?" She asked, never ceasing her back and forth motion with Phoebe in her arms.

"Prue, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Concern, only concern.

"No, Andy, look…" Prue began to struggle finding the words as she choked on her tears. "Its Phoebe…" Her voice trailed off.

"I'm coming. Where are you?"

"I don't know. Walton Street? By the lake…" Prue stuttered.

"Just hang on in there, I'll be there as soon as I can." Prue pressed the button on her phone as she heard tone ringing sharply. She turned her attention back to the shaking form in her arms. "Shh…it's okay…its gonna be okay." She soothed. Her words, however, did no good as it seemed Phoebe was past the point of response. She knew she needed to get Phoebe back to the car where it was warm and dry, but she just didn't have the strength to carry her. She just rested her chin on her sister's head as the rain washed away her tears.

"PRUE!" She heard his voice but didn't look up. She was tired. Too tired.

"Prue." He repeated as he dropped down next to the sisters. The sight frightened him. Phoebe seemed to be literally soaked through, her skin a terrifying shade of blue. Her eyes were little more than slits, her body little more than a trembling mass of cold. This was the girl he thought of as the baby sister he never had. Seeing her like this really unnerved him. Tearing his eyes away from the young woman he turned to Prue. His childhood sweetheart. His true love. She too was shivering, though seemed more aware of her surroundings than her sister. Her eyes, although distant, seemed to focus on one thing; Phoebe. She was rocking her baby sister back and forth. A motion that seemed to be done automatically, not by mind control. He lifted his hand to her cheek, as if to pull her out of her daydream. She jumped sharply in response to his touch. "Andy!" She exclaimed. Her tears began to race as the effects his loyalty had on her heart sunk in.

"Come on, let's go." He said, leaning into to take Phoebe from her sister's arms. Shaking, Prue let him take her sister's limp form from her. She watched as he took her over to his car. Hurriedly, she stood and began to follow. The sight of Phoebe made her heart scream in terror. It was like reliving the events of only a week ago. As they took Piper away… She shivered coldly.

"Prue! Get in the car!" Andy's voice sounded loudly. He had loaded Phoebe into the car and was looking over at Prue. She began to race towards his vehicle. "What about my truck?" She asked. Stupid question, her mind scolded her. Your sister could die and you think about your car? What kind of sister are you?! "Leave it Prue. I'm taking you guys to the hospital, Phoebe doesn't look good." Prue said nothing in reply, just got in the car next to her sister. She pulled her body onto her own and nodded to Andy for him to go. The car sped off quickly.

* * *

Let me know what you think...


	2. Part 2

Hope you liked Part 1, here is the next part...

* * *

**Without Piper's Presence PART 2**

The journey was made in silence. It seemed to go in slow motion for Prue. However, when they arrived at the hospital, everything seemed to speed up. Andy took Phoebe from Prue's arms and carried her into the ER. Things seemed to blur for Prue as she heard Andy's voice yelling for help, followed by the wave of doctors. The panic began to creep in her heart as she saw them take Phoebe. Her body lurched forward as she took her sister's hand. She was scared. She didn't want to lose another sister. No, she couldn't. She wouldn't survive it.

Prue felt his arms wrap around her. She didn't have the strength to fight him. Laying back into him she released her fear in the form of heart wrenching sobs. Andy led her to a room and asked a nurse if they could borrow a blanket. She felt him wrap it tightly around her body and hold her close. She didn't care that she was wet now. Phoebe was the only thing in her thoughts. Phoebe and the image of her unmoving at the side of the road. She shivered. That alone terrified her.

She knew this was that breakdown they had been waiting for from Phoebe. She had managed to keep it together so well for the last week or so, but even Prue, who had desperately tried not to pay any attention to her sister, saw it clearly. She was just waiting for her sister to lose it. Even then she wasn't sure what she'd do. Prue sat there as her mind raced, she still wasn't sure what to do. At least she had Andy with her.

"Halliwell?" Prue automatically jumped to her feet and almost ran towards the doctor.

"My sister?" She asked, her eyes full of hope.

"She's stable. If you follow me I can inform you in more detail of your sister's condition." Without hesitation, Prue began to follow the doctor. Andy trailed behind, waiting to catch his girlfriend if and when she fell. He felt uncomfortable being there, but knew that there was no where else he'd want to be right then.

"Your sister has been highly exposed to the cold weather." He announced as he solemnly sat as his desk, staring at the two in front of him. "It almost seems as though she doesn't want to fight it." Silence filled the room as Prue dropped her head. "When your sister was brought in, her core temperature was only 32 degrees, 5 less than it should have been. We have her on an IV, through which we are giving her warm fluids. She is also being giving heated oxygen, which should help bring her core temperature back up. We will be monitoring her closely for the next few hours, but I insist she stay here for a minimum of 48 hours, as a precaution." Prue could only nod in response.

"Can I see her? Please?"

The doctor gave her a warm smile. "Of course." He stood and opened the door, calling for a passing nurse. "Yes, Mary, could you please take these two to Miss Halliwell's room."

The nurse nodded. "Sure. Right this way." She gave Prue a small smile to reassure her, but Prue wouldn't be satisfied until she had seen and spoken to Phoebe. When they reached the room, Prue stopped. She was suddenly frightened of what she would see. She felt Andy's arm slide around her waste, urging her to go on. She took a deep breath, knowing that she had to. Prue quickly thanked the nurse as she left them, and pushed open the door. Her breath caught in the back of the throat as she took in the sight before her. Phoebe was wrapped in several blankets that seemed to bind her body, almost as if she were a mummy. Her left arm had a long tube protruding from it. Following the wire she saw the drip that hung by the bed, the contents openly giving itself to Phoebe. The was the steady beep of the heart monitors reassured Prue very little as she looked at her sister's pale skin. That in it self was terrifying enough as Phoebe's complexion was much darker than her own normally. Now she was much paler than Prue, and that seemed to clarify things for Prue. She began walking slowly towards her sister's side. Her baby's face was covered with an oxygen mask. It's way too big for her, Prue thought to herself as she silently studied the grotesque plastic on her sister's face. Looking closely as her sister's features she could not tell whether she was awake or not.

"Phoebe." She whispered quietly as she placed her hand on her cheek. She received no response and began to panic deep inside. The tears began to unwillingly fall, the streams flowing like rivers during a storm. "Baby, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you. I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm sorry, I'm so so so sorry!" She fell as her sisters side, breaking for the first time. She could hear nothing except the blood convusing through her mind. She didn't hear her sister's delicate beg.

"Prue!" Came the muffled cry. "P…prue?" Phoebe was cold. She wanted her big sister. She didn't care if Prue hated her for the rest of he life, she needed her right then. She was certain she had heard her sister's voice, but could only hear muffled sobs now. Oh god, she thought. Prue. The tears began to slide down her cheeks as she cried out once more.

Andy saw the scene unfolding. Both sisters crying for each other, but each oblivious to each other. He bent down next to Prue and pulled her to her feet. He demanded her attention, but Prue just wasn't responding. In the end, he turned her face sharply, so she could see her sister.

Prue's heart stopped as she saw her sister's tears. "Phoebe!" She exclaimed. She rushed to her sister's side. She began to run her fingers through her hair gently, trying to sooth her distressed sister. "Shh. It's okay honey. It's okay. I'm so sorry. Everything is gonna be okay. I promise."

Phoebe tried to raise her hand to her mask to pull it off so she could talk, but Prue pulled her hand away. "No Pheebs, you need that."

"I'm sorry" Phoebe croaked pitifully through her mask.

"Honey, it's not your fault."

Phoebe just shook her head in reply, refusing to accept her sister's words. "S…she…d…d…died…be…c…cause…of….m…me! You…you….h…ate me!!" She stammered through her tears.

"No, Phoebe. Listen to me. I do not blame you for what happened, at all! I blame them! For taking her. Do not think for one minute I blame you! I love you Phoebe. Please, I can't lose you too!" With that, both sisters broke down into inconsolable sobs, Phoebe pushing herself as far as she could into her protector's arms.

Andy felt this was his cue to leave the sisters alone, and so stood to leave the room. Upon reaching the door he looked back and couldn't help but give a sad smile. Both sisters had given into their tears and fallen asleep in each others arms. It hurt to see the people hhe grew up with so sad, but he was pleased they were together now. Turning slowly, he left the room, closing the door quietly so not to wake the sisters.

* * *

Let me know what you think....


	3. Part 3

Here is the final part, hope you enjoy...

* * *

**Without Piper's Presence – PART 3 - FINAL**

Prue was the first to wake. She looked down at the sleeping sister's form. Phoebe was still frighteningly pale, but her breathing was shallow and regular, so much different than the sharp painful noises her sister was making the previous night. She tightened her hold on her sister; so thankful she still had her. Prue sighed deeply. Why was everything so hard?

Her mind began to wander as her fingers ran ever so gently through her sister's hair. She remembered the days before, the days that seemed a lifetime ago. Before they had their cursed powers. Her relationship with Phoebe had been so difficult. Her baby sister had developed the rebellious side to her personality; a side that people would not believe could ever exist if they had seen the small, cute, innocent child Phoebe had been. Every time anyone would try to tell Phoebe what to do, or even give her advise, she would push them further and further away, until that painful distance became the width of the country. She remembered how close her and Piper were then, when Phoebe left. Piper was, and always would be, the best friend Prue ever had. Phoebe was her baby, but Piper was her friend. She recalled all the times she was too stubborn to release her tears if fear of falling apart. Piper would come into her room and just sit with her until she would break, then hold Prue in her arms as she wept mercilessly. Piper had always been there for her. But she wasn't here now. Where was Piper now? When Prue was facing the hardest time of her life, who would be there to hold her as she cried?

It was then she felt it. Looking down her eyes connected with the soft, warm brown eyes of her subdued baby sister. Phoebe silently reached out, and so delicately wiped away her sisters tears. "I'm sorry." She croaked quietly before shuffling her gaze to the bed sheets. Phoebe didn't want to see Prue's reaction.

Prue gave a gentle sigh before leaning in and kissing her. "You have NOTHING to be sorry for baby, I thought we sorted this last night."

"But it's my fault, Prue." Phoebe cried. "I shouldn't have gone there. I shouldn't have thought i…I could do it alone. If I hadn't been s…such a s…screw up, maybe Piper would still be a…alive." Prue just pulled her sister closer and held her tight.

"Phoebe. I want you to listen to me, okay?" She felt her sister nod hesitantly. "What Piper did, she did because she loved you. I would have done it one thousand times if I knew it would have kept you or Piper safe. And I know in your heart Phoebe, you would do it too, just as Piper did. I love you Phoebe and so does Piper." Prue took a deep breath. "Phoebe, you are not responsible in anyway for Piper's death…"

"But…"

"No! Phoebe, it was not your fault. You can't keep blaming yourself! Do you think that's what Piper would want? Do you think she'd want you here? In the hospital?"

"Nooooooooo." Phoebe sobbed. She was so sure that she was responsible it seemed impossible what Prue was saying. Finally giving into all her confusion and mixed emotions; she once again turned to the one comfort she knew she could always rely on; Prue, and let out her pain in the form of heart wrenching sobs.

"Shh baby. Shh. I got you. It's okay. We're going to be okay. I promise." Prue whispered gently as she stared out of the window, at the once again peeping sun.

The sun was shining. Shining so brightly that even looking at the darkest shadow seemed blinding. Despite the sun, people still wore warm clothing, for there was a chill in the air. A breeze that swept through the land, forcing a frowned expression onto those it passed. Two young women stood fighting its fierce power, staring at a cold stone grave in front of them.

"Prue, do…do you think she can hear us?" The youngest asked uncertainly.

The elder woman wrapped her arms around the younger, and pulled her close. "I know she can baby."

They lowered themselves to the ground, each taking comfort in their company.

Piper looked on from above. She remembered the days when she'd be sitting in the middle. Always stepping in between the two to stop them killing each other. That was until one year ago today. The day she died. It had been a busy morning, she recalled. Phoebe had had a vision and was beyond determined to stop it. It was strange how badly Phoebe wanted to stop it, but Piper never questioned her. She just let her sister drag her to an old warehouse in the worst part of town. Phoebe had gone charging in, full on a bizarre rage that Piper couldn't explain.

But the enemy was just too strong. Phoebe had been thrown out of the warehouse. Piper was left alone. All she could remember was a screaming, agonizing pain, and then…nothing. She was just standing over, watching, just as she was now.

The ambulance came. As did Prue. Her body was taken away, the solemnly bowed heads telling the worst of the tragedy. And Phoebe. Piper remembered Phoebe so clearly. Her face as she watched them take the body away. The desperation it held as she tried desperately to struggle free and run to her fallen sister. Phoebe had screamed for her. She had called on her, and Piper was unable to hold her in her arms. Phoebe cries then turned to Prue, and Prue…she turned away. 'She turned away from our baby' Piper thought.

That day haunted Piper. 'Funny' she thought 'I'm a spirit and I'm being haunted'.

She wished with all her heart that she could be with her sisters. Watching them sitting there, Phoebe curled in Prue's arms, it completely broke her. To the point of complete roar emotion. And it hurt. It hurt so much. She wanted to be with them. She belonged with them, not on this stupid hell road they called the afterlife. They wouldn't let her move on. Neither Prue nor Phoebe had been able to let her go. They fought through the pain and anguish of the loss, but never let her spirit move on. And Piper was sure that this was what today was about.

"Prue. I miss her." A soft voice croaked.

"I know, me too."

Piper stepped closer. She could almost touch…touch what she so desperately needed to. She silently knelt on the grass in front of her sisters. She looked deep into their eyes, yet received nothing in return. The sisters' eyes were transfixed on the stone behind. The stone that confirmed everything. She was gone from their vision. Yet she had to say goodbye, one last time. Slowly, Piper reached out her arm. Her death white fingers uncoiled themselves from their useless slumber and reached.

The frustrated tears rolled softly down her cheeks as her hand passed through her baby sister's cold skin. At that moment in time, there was nothing Piper wanted more than to reach out and wipe away her baby sister's tears. She prepared herself for disappointment and tried again. The second she touched her sister she knew Phoebe felt it. Her eyes widened as she pulled out of Prue's grasp, thrusting her arms forward.

"Piper!" She cried out.

"Pheebs, honey…" A concerned voice asked.

"She's here Prue! I know it! Piper!" Her arms waved frantically searching for her sister.

Tears once again strode down Piper's cheeks, only this time they were tears of sadness and realization. For the very last time she reached her hand forward. She cupped Phoebe's cheek. "I love you baby."

Phoebe froze suddenly, "Piper" she whispered softly as her tears flowed. "I…I love you too. Don't go."

"Let me go baby." Piper urged softly.

"No!" Phoebe shook her head. "Don't go."

"I have to go."

"But I miss you!" She cried.

"I love you, baby." Piper shut her eyes tight as she heard Phoebe cry.

Piper looked at her big sister. Looked her straight in the eyes. "I love you, Prue."

She saw the tears in Prue's eyes. "Me too." Was all her big sis said.

The sun was shining. Shining so brightly that even looking at the darkest shadow seemed blinding. All was calm. All was still. A single rose was all that remained. She had been released. To the heavens. Her sisters cried. The end had come. The world would have to survive alone…Without Piper's Presence.

END

* * *

So, ya'll like it?


End file.
